Miss Glasses
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke tidak dapat bermain piano karena matanya yang tiba-tiba buta? Padahal sepuluh hari lagi dia harus tampil dalam babak penyisihan lomba duet bersama Sakura. Padahal piano adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang dapat membuat hidup Sasuke berarti karenanya. Mampukah Sakura menolongnya? [SasuSaku]


**Miss Glasses**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Musik bukanlah pilihan, melainkan kebutuhan_

 _Musik adalah denyut kehidupan_

 _Tanpanya napas terasa sesak tak tertahankan_

 _Tanpanya pikiran tidak dapat bereaksi dengan spontan_

 _Musik adalah diriku_

 _Musik telah melebur dalam jiwaku_

 _Musik adalah kekasihku_

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

Gedung Life of Concerto pada sore hari ini dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka segera ke luar dari dalam gedung untuk menghirup udara segar setelah dalam beberapa jam menikmati suguhan lomba pertunjukan berupa duet antara musik piano dan biola. Beberapa pemain tampak menghembuskan napas lega setelah berhasil menampilkan alunan terbaiknya. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri dapat mengikuti perlombaan itu karena sebelumnya mereka telah melewati latihan-latihan berat agar dapat mengeluarkan performa yang maksimal.

Dua orang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun terlihat berdiri berdesak-desakkan di depan sebuah papan pengumuman di pelataran gedung tersebut. Mereka berdua sangat serius memeriksa lembaran kertas yang tertempel di papan itu. Mengecek berulang-ulang apakah nama mereka ada dalam daftar yang dapat masuk ke babak penentuan.

Jari panjang seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam, salah satu dari dua remaja tadi, menelusuri nama-nama yang tercantum di dalam kertas.

"Kita berhasil lolos, Sasuke!" seru seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang berada di samping laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan Sasuke olehnya.

"Benarkah? Mana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Ini," balas Sakura sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada dua buah nama di lembaran kertas tersebut.

Sasuke yang baru saja melihat namanya tampak sangat senang. "Akhirnya," ucapnya pelan disertai senyum yang masih mengembang.

Sakura mendekap biola ke dalam pelukannya yang semula hanya dijinjing. Dia lantas menciumi benda itu berkali-kali, seakan menganggap tidak ingin berpisah untuk selamanya.

"Sakura, aku tahu jika kau merasa sangat senang, tapi bisakah kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan konyolmu itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Dengan ini, dua minggu lagi kita dapat tampil lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membawakan lagu Mozart lagi atau lagu Haydn atau lagu Chopin mungkin," ujar Sasuke bersemangat.

Sakura lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan pura-pura khawatir. "Sasuke, aku tahu jika kau merasa sangat senang, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama-nama mereka?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus, jelas tersinggung karena kalimat Sakura yang seakan menyindirnya.

"Aku hanya takut jika musisi klasik itu akan bangkit menerormu malam-malam kalau kau terus-terusan menyebut nama mereka," jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah polos.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" seru Sakura tidak terima. Dia berusaha keras untuk menghindar, tapi mimik wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau begitu, kita besok harus latihan dua kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya, setuju?"

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura menyetujui ide itu. "Kita memang harus menampilkan sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan, kemudian dia kembali memanggul tas yang berisi biola di bahu kirinya, lantas berjalan di samping Sasuke, menyamakan langkah panjangnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan duet piano-biola yang paling sering dibicarakan pada perlombaan hari ini. Di mata penikmat musik, mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, kompak, dan pas, baik sebagai pasangan duet mau pun sebagai pasangan kekasih, seandainya itu benar terjadi. Musik yang mereka mainkan tampak mengalir dengan sempurna dan selalu menimbulkan perasaan tergugah serta terpesona setelah mendengarnya.

Baik Sasuke atau Sakura, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menampik bahwa di antara mereka telah ada suatu hubungan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Namun hubungan tersebut bukanlah seperti dalam pandangan orang-orang, melainkah mereka berdua saling terhubung karena ada sesuatu yang menjadi perantaranya, yaitu musik. Mereka berdua hanyalah dua manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila dengan dunia musik. Akan tetapi, benarkah bila hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu?

Sakura sendiri tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Dia telah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil dan mengerti benar alasan Sasuke memasuki dunia tersebut, sama seperti Sasuke yang tahu betul tentang kecintaan Sakura dengan biola. Ke duanya saling memahami dan mengerti tanpa pernah sadar akan hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Bagi mereka musik-lah kekasihnya dan bukan yang lain.

Satu hari tanpa memainkan atau mendengarkan musik kesayangan, bagi mereka berdua sama saja artinya dengan satu minggu tanpa minum dan makan. Mungkin kalimat pengandaian tersebut terlalu berlebihan, tapi bagaimana lagi? Jika di dalam memori otakmu yang kau pikirkan selalu adalah kekasihmu, bagaimana kau dapat merasakan atau memikirkan perasaanmu kepada yang lainnya? Tentu saja itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Seperti halnya dengan kasus yang menimpa pada dua insan ini.

Lagi pula, apa bedanya jika mereka mencintai atau tidak? Itu tidak akan membuat hubungan mereka terputus atau setidaknya menjadi saling membenci. Jika misalnya Sasuke terbukti memiliki rasa terhadap Sakura, lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Masa muda mereka harus dihabiskan dengan penuh gegap gempita untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Selain itu, bukankah mereka masih bersekolah? Apabila direnungkan secara mendalam, pemikiran bahwa pada masa sekolah terdapat drama percintaan, cemburu, perkelahian karena berebut pacar, permusuhan atau saling membenci sebab mantan, semua itu termasuk tingkah yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sekolah ya sekolah. Belajar dan bukan hanya sekedar mainan. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar mereka dapat terus mengasah dan meningkatkan kemampuan mereka terhadap musik yang mereka tekuni masing-masing. Untuk urusan perasaan, itu bagian paling belakang. Begitulah pemikiran unik dari mereka berdua. Sederhana namun penuh makna.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagaimana jadinya jika Beethoven tak mampu lagi menyentuh_ "Fur Elise" _-nya?_

 _Pasti dia akan merasa galau karenanya_

 _Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Bach jika dia tidak bisa memainkan_ "Brandenburg concerto" _-nya?_

 _Jelas jika hidupnya akan dipenuhi segudang malapetaka_

 _Mungkinkah Vivaldi akan bunuh diri jika disobek karya_ "Empat Musim" _-nya?_

 _Tentu mustahil bila dia masih dapat berdiri memegangnya_

 _Bisakah Paganini merelakan diri untuk menjual biola_ "Cannone Guarnerius" _-nya?_

 _Sudah tentu sakitlah dia keesokan harinya_

 _Dapatkah Chopin membuang_ "Tristesse" _-nya?_

 _Sudah pasti langkahnya akan porak-poranda_

 _Dan akankah Haydn murka seandainya gelar_ "Bapa dari String Quartet" _-nya diambil paksa?_

 _Mungkin yang terjadi tidak lagi bencana, tetapi sudah binasa_

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

Suasana di SMA Seni Akatsuki sudah sepi sejak tadi, tapi terdapat sebuah ruangan di salah satu kelas yang mendadak menyala terang. Bayang-bayangnya menampilkan dua sosok siswa yang salah satunya tengah berdiri sambil memegangi sebuah alat musik yang diposisikan di bahunya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menekan nada-nada yang terdapat dalam _fingerboard_ , sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang _bow_ atau busur terlihat lihai memainkankan musik yang dipilihnya. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi dan menjiwai di setiap alunan nada.

Sedangkan siswa yang satunya sedang duduk dengan anggun di hadapan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam legam. Senada dengan rambut dan iris matanya yang juga berwarna sepadan. Jari-jemarinya tampak lincah menekan tuts berwarna hitam-putih. Kakinya sendiri tengah menekan pedal yang berfungsi mengeluarkan suara yang lebih lantang dan kuat apabila dibuka lebar. Bagian depan piano sengaja ditutup sedemikian sendah agar suara yang dihasilkan semakin jernih.

Jika diperhatikan dari jauh, permainan mereka sangat lah harmonis, namun siapa mengira salah satu dari ke duanya sedang merasa kesal.

Ke dua siswa tadi tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berlatih bersama. Ini adalah hari ke dua setelah pengumuman lomba, juga hari ke dua mereka melaksanakan rencana latihan berduet. Sayangnya, belum habis melodi yang pertama, Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan biolanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu kepadamu? Kenapa lagumu berganti lagi?"

"Benarkah? Aku masih memainkan Piano concerto no. 3 dari Rachaminoff 'kan?"

Sakura mendesah. "Kau baru saja menggantinya dengan Hammerklavier!"

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya," ujar Sasuke mengakui. Posisi duduknya membelakangi Sakura, namun dia tetap tahu jika perempuan itu sedang memarahinya.

"Aku tahu ke duanya adalah lagu yang sangat sulit untuk dimainkan, tapi kau berhasil dengan cepat menguasainya. Jujur saja aku salut, tapi bisakah kau memantapkan pilihanmu? Aku tidak mau mengulangi menyusun partitur baru dari awal lagi untuk mengimbanginya, itu sangat melelahkan, Sasuke," kata Sakura menasehati.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mulai sekarang aku akan konsisten pada Hammerklavier saja, itu menurutku lebih cocok dan nadanya juga lebih nyaman."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," sahut Sakura, suaranya tidak semarah tadi.

Sakura meletakkan biolanya di salah satu meja, lalu duduk di kursi sambil memijat jari-jarinya yang mulai pegal.

"Kau hari ini sedikit aneh, Sasuke. Permainanmu agak kacau. Kau terus mengulangi kesalahan nada di bagian yang sama."

Sasuke menutup matanya. Meski dia sangat bersyukur memiliki pasangan duet seperti Sakura, namun kadang-kadang Sasuke merasa sedikit tertekan dengan kepiawaiannya dalam menganalisis suara, walau pun Sakura tidak mendalami piano seperti dirinya.

Sejak masih kecil, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura adalah putri dari pasangan pianis terkenal dan orang tuanya tersebut telah mendidik Sakura untuk mengikuti jejak mereka dalam dunia permusikan meski bukan mengambil pilihan instrument yang sama. Tidak heran jika Sakura mampu mengerti dengan baik permainan musik dari piano yang ketahuan salah nada.

Saat Sasuke berusaha membuka kelopak matanya, dia merasa ada sesuatu dalam bola matanya yang membuat mata itu sulit terbuka, seperti ada yang mengganjal di dalamnya, tapi entah apa. Dia lantas mengucek-ngucek netra hitam tersebut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Hari ini kau tampak tidak sehat. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura saat melihat gerakan Sasuke tadi. Suaranya sekarang terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," sahut Sasuke, berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. "Aku hanya kelilipan."

"Matamu lebih merah dari biasanya, kau kurang tidur semalam?"

"Mungkin," balas Sasuke datar. Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang berbeda, seolah Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tetapi, Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi. "Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja latihannya. Lagi pula kita sudah mengulanginya sebnayak empat kali. Kau sepertinya kurang istirahat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Jalan rumah kita berbeda arah, kau sudah lupa?" tanya Sasuke dengan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menemaniku sampai gerbang depan."

"Kau enak sudah mahir, aku masih harus memperbaiki bagian yang salah tadi. Kau pulang saja dulu," tolak Sasuke dengan halus, dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menekan tuts secara acak, seolah memikirkan lagu apa yang tepat untuk dimainkan.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengulanginya besok?"

"Tidak, aku ingin di sini sebentar, err, mengecek notasi Hammerklaiver lagi," kata Sasuke, berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi ingat, kau jangan terlalu kelelahan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit atau apa." Sakura lalu memasukkan biola dan _bow_ -nya ke dalam ranselnya birunya.

Sasuke akhirnya dapat tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke," ujar Sakura berpamitan sambil melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan semangat pula.

Sesudah kepergian Sakura, senyum yang tadinya terpoles di wajah Sasuke perlahan mulai luntur. Dia tahu jika dirinya telah membohongi Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Dia merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan matanya.

Setiap kali Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya sulit untuk dibuka, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Matanya juga kerap kali terasa sakit. Awalnya Sasuke menganggap hal itu hanya rasa sakit biasa yang jika ditetesi obat mata akan segera hilang, namun sampai sekarang rasa sakit itu menjadi sering terjadi. Pandanganya perlahan-lahan mengabur, kadang jelas dan kadang tidak. Itulah sebab sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke tadi kesulitan untuk fokus pada permainannya.

Dia merasa takut dan sedih akan bayangan dirinya seandainya keadaannya semakin memburuk, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa memberitahukan keadaannya tersebut kepada Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin cemas yang hanya akan membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak enak. Meski hubungan di antara mereka berdua tidak dianggap serius agar tidak mengganggu profesionalitas dalam dunia permusikan, namun hubungan tersebut telah melibatkan munculnya beberapa perasaan yang Sasuke sadari mulai menganga belakangan ini.

Perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang.

Perasaan tidak ingin melihat orang tersebut merasa khawatir.

Perasaan ingin selalu bersama dengan orang itu.

Perasaan tidak ingin membuatnya terluka.

Mata Sasuke terasa sakit lagi. Penglihatannya pelan-pelan suram. Kepalanya juga mendadak pusing. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dengan susah payah, sampailah Sasuke di depan pintu. Saat ini, Sasuke tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana dengan biaya yang cukup murah. Ayahnya telah pergi dengan damai di alam sana sejak Sasuke masih balita, sementara ibunya sendiri sudah meninggal menyusul suaminya tersebut enam tahun yang lalu. Kini, Sasuke hanya hidup sebatang kara dengan bekerja sambilan menjadi pianis yang kerap kali tampil di beberapa restoran ternama.

Ada sebuah benda penting di dalam rumah kontrakan itu, yaitu sebuah piano berwarna hitam. Piano tersebut adalah piano milik ibunya, Mikoto, yang diberikan kepada Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas.

Mengingat ibunya malah membuat Sasuke merasa semakin sedih.

Matanya berdenyut lagi. Sasuke duduk di bibir ranjang dan mengambil sebuah cermin kecil berbentuk persegi. Diangkatnya cermin itu agar sejajar dengan matanya.

Sasuke terpekik tertahan.

Bagian berwarna hitam pada matanya masih tampak normal, tetapi bagian putihnya tidak lagi berwarna seputih susu, melainkan berwarna merah dengan urat-urat yang terlihat menonjol. Secara sekilas tidak ada bedanya dengan mata yang mengantuk karena kurang tidur, namun jika diamati lebih detail, matanya sedikit menakutkan. Ada kantong mata yang membuat matanya membengkak dan berwarna merah tidak normal. Dia baru sadar jika bengkak itulah yang membuatnya kesulitan membuka matanya.

Sasuke merasa sangat cemas. Dia kembali takut kalau-kalau apa yang dikhawatirkan itu menimpanya.

Lagi dan lagi, rasa perih pada matanya telah kembali. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang kali ini sedikit berbeda. Diambilnya dua helai tisu, dan dilekatkannya sejenak pada matanya. Sasuke lalu mengambilnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat helaian tisu itu menunjukkan warna yang mengerikan.

Warna merah.

Warna darah.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar tak terkendali. keringat dingin menjalari pelipisnya ketika dia melihat kenyataan tersebut. Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya?

Serangan pusing yang hadir secara mendadak membuat tubuh Sasuke lemas. Dia akhirnya pingsan di ranjangnya sendiri dengan posisi miring ke samping.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada suatu malam, seorang wanita muda sedang memainkan alat musik piano berupa alunan nada-nada_ twinkle-twinkle little star _. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya._

" _Ibu, mengapa aku bisa mencintai musik ini? Padahal, musik itu tidak lebih dari sekedar bunyi 'kan?"_

" _Karena pikiran dan hatimu telah bersatu dengannya, Nak," jawab si wanita sambil tersenyum._

" _Aku tidak paham, Ibu."_

" _Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti."_

" _Tapi entah mengapa musik membuatku bahagia, Ibu."_

" _Begitulah. Musik adalah bagian dari kehidupan."_

" _Ibu juga menyukainya?"_

" _Tentu saja. ibu sangat senang bisa memainkannya, terutama memainkannya untukmu. Bagi ibu, musik memiliki jiwa. "_

" _Kalau begitu, ajari aku bermain piano besok."_

 _Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya._

 _Secara tidak terduga, si anak laki-laki kembali bertanya._

" _Tapi bagaimana jika pada suatu saat nanti aku akan membencinya?"_

" _Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membencinya. Jika kau membencinya, itu hanya pura-pura dan hanya berlangsung sementara. Setelahnya kau pasti akan kembali merindukannya."_

" _Benarkah? Jadi kita akan selalu bersama dengan musik untuk selamanya?"_

" _Tentu saja, Nak. Musik tidak akan pernah berhenti. Dia mengalir bagai air, mengendap dalam hati Sang Kekasih, dan baru berhenti jika Sang Kekasih telah mati. Musik itu hidup dan hidup itu musik. Sesederhana itu, Nak."_

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

Bau antiseptik adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh indra penciuman Sasuke ketika dia mulai sadar. Dia ingin membuka matanya, hendak melihat di manakah dirinya berada, namun dia baru mengerti jika kelopak matanya tidak dapat terbuka. Ada sesuatu, semacam kain halus, yang melilit di kepalanya, menghalangi pandangannya.

Tangannya meraba-raba tidak nyaman. Sasuke tidak tahan berada dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang Sasuke yakini adalah suara Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Suaranya sendiri terdengar serak di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Sakura seharusnya menyadari hal itu, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Tapi ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu, mengapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti jika dirinya sedang berada di salah satu ruangan dari rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Aku ke rumahmu pagi ini dan menemukanmu tidak sadar. Aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau membuatku panik, Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

Hati Sasuke tersentuh, sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri mendapat perhatian dari sosok Sakura yang biasanya selalu bersikap tegas. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, hatinya juga terasa terluka.

"Jadi aku tidak dapat melihat lagi?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke tidak dapat berbohong jika dia ingin menangis saat ini, tetapi air matanya tidak dapat keluar, terlalu kering untuk sekedar menitik. Sebagai gantinya deru dalam dadanya semakin membuncah.

' _Jadi aku tidak dapat bermain piano lagi? Jadi inikah akhir dari kisah cintaku bersama Sang Kekasih?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Hatinya seakan-akan tersayat oleh seribu belati. Sakit, sakit sekali hingga begitu perih. Mendadak dia merasa muak pada jalan hidupnya, pada kenyataan yang menimpanya, pada dirinya sendiri.

Memori Sasuke lantas tertuju pada perkataan ibunya dulu tentang arti mencintai musik. Walau ingatan itu sangat lah lama, entah mengapa Sasuke masih dapat mengingatnya. Ibunyalah orang pertama yang mengajarinya bermain piano, belajar menghargai musik seperti menghargai berhembusnya napas setiap hari. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini pada akhirnya.

Semua usahanya selama ini ternyata hanya sia-sia belaka. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi orang cacat seperti dirinya.

Sasuke baru saja mendengarkan penuturan seorang dokter mengenai keadaan matanya. Setelah selesai mendengarnya, Sasuke merasa hidupnya sudah tamat. Akan berakhir dengan hancur dan _sad ending_. Dokter itu berkata bahwa mata Sasuke mengalami _conjunctivitis_ atau infeksi pada mata yang sudah akut, sehingga tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi

"Sasuke, tentang lomba duet itu…"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak dapat lagi menemanimu di lomba itu nanti," ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Dia sedang berusaha kuat agar tetap tegar, meski batinnya jelas sedang berada dalam ambang kehancuran.

"Kata siapa kita tidak akan tampil dalam lomba itu?"

"Sakura, aku tahu jika kau selalu bersikap optimis, kau dapat tampil sendiri seandainya diijinkan. Bukankah lomba itu penting bagimu?"

"Bukan hanya aku yang akan tampil, tapi kita berdua," kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"Tapi keadaanku-"

"Masih ada cara lain agar kau bisa sembuh, Sasuke. Waktu kita masih kurang sepuluh hari lagi, itu sudah cukup."

"Dengan apa?"

"Donor mata."

"Apa?" Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Jika kau bermaksud mengorbankan dirimu, Sakura, demi Tuhan aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya! Aku lebih suka kau tidak berlebihan kepada-"

"Sasuke," potong Sakura cepat, "siapa yang berkata jika aku akan mengorbankan diriku? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu jika kita akan tampil bersama?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika usaha kita akan berakhir begitu saja karena kondisimu ini. Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh. Sebentar lagi kau dapat melihat lagi," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi Sakura, siapa-"

"Ssst." Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke untuk menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Jangan cemas. Aku di sini akan selalu menemanimu."

Cup.

Sentuhan yang dirasakan Sasuke pada keningnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang. Antara kaget, tersentak, terharu, dan yang pasti terasa hangat serta nyaman.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke merasakannya. Dan dari semua hal yang menimpanya, otak Sasuke mulai merangkai sebuah pertanyaan yang baginya tak bisa disangka-sangka.

' _Apakah ini adalah sebuah pertanda?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku jatuh cinta lagi pada musik, Sang Kekasih yang menggemakan lirik_

 _Meski ada kekasih yang lain, namun aku bahagia dapat menebar angin_

 _Sekarang aku dapat melihat apa yang sebelumnya tak bisa kulihat_

 _Pada satu mataku ini yang hendak memancing hasrat_

 _Tak dapat berhenti, tak dapat berhenti walau sesaat_

 _Inginnya aku segera berangkat_

 _Bersamamu, menembus dunia_ simfoni _baru_

 _Atau mengukir_ orkestra _syahdu_

 _Dengan kacamatamu dalam mataku, kulihat kau memantulkan hal sama pada beningnya iris hijau_

 _Apalagi jika bukan segumpal rasa rindu_

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

 **Gedung Life of Concerto, Sepuluh hari kemudian**

 **.**

Suara tepuk tangan penonton yang memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar di dalam gedung megah tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang melakukan _standing applaus_ selama hampir dari lima menit setelah menyaksikan peserta loma duet piano-biola yang begitu fenomenal, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pada performa kali ini, Sasuke menampilkan musik Hammerklavier, lebih lengkapnya Hammerklavier opus 106 yang diciptakan oleh musisi klasik kesukaan Sasuke, siapa lagi jika bukan si jenius Ludwig van Beethoven. Sedangkan untuk Sakura, jangan ditanya, dia memang berbakat untuk menciptakan musik melodi pengiring piano tanpa harus menghafal pasangannya yang tertera dalam buku panduan. Dengan lihai, Sakura berimprovisasi dengan nada versi dirinya sendiri, sehingga menimbulkan kesan permainan biola yang segar, orisinil, dan penuh kreativitas jika dipadukan dengan permainan piano Sasuke.

Mereka berdua juga tidak memperhatikan reaksi awal penonton yang sempat heran, terkejut, dan kagum saat mereka mulai tampil sebab jiwa Sasuke dan Sakura serasa tidak berada dalam gedung itu. Jiwa mereka terbang dan melayang-layang dalam samudra kenikmatan dunia permusikan. Suara jernih piano yang berkelok-kelok melewati nada yang semula lirih, lalu secara perlahan merambat menjadi tinggi membentuk pola musik yang sangat indah. Para penonton tertegun menyaksikan dua sosok yang tampil bukan dengan tubuhnya, namun dengan hatinya. Dan tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir tak dapat dibendung pula.

Sesudah tampil, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Aku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan mata baruku ini," ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu demi diriku. Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu berlebihan, apa kata orang tuamu padaku nanti jika aku telah membuat keadaanmu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemas.

Sakura tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menanggapi. "Entah bagaimana orang tuaku menyetujui ideku ini. Aku pikir mereka tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepada musik. Aku tahu, musik adalah satu-satunya kenang-kenangan di dunia ini yang ditinggalkan oleh ibumu untukmu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku dapat membiarkanmu terpuruk seperti itu?"

"Kau benar," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang sekali lagi bergetar.

"Dan terbukti 'kan jika kita memang tampil bersama?"

"Tentu saja," balas Sasuke yang juga ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku, Sakura. Kau membuatku kembali lagi dalam pelukan kekasihku."

"Bukankah dia juga kekasihku? Lagi pula kita berdua sudah mencurahkan segala hidup kita untuk musik, jadi apa salahnya jika kita mendapat kebahagiaan?"

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Saat Sasuke dapat melihat lagi setelah dioperasi, Sasuke mengira jika Sakura benar-benar akan mengorbankan ke dua matanya. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura, dengan penuh kerelaan, 'memberikan' satu mata kirinya untuk Sasuke. Sehingga kini mereka berdua adalah sepasang mata yang saling melengkapi. Dan tentu saja, tidak mengherankan ketika mereka berdua tampil, kasak-kusuk tentang fakta tersebut menjadi buah bibir.

Mungkin bagi pandangan orang banyak, pengorbanan semacam ini terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi menurut Sakura, ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa _"cinta itu buta."_ Tak dapat melihat hal yang normal bila itu menyangkut tentang kekasih pujaan. Dan Sang Pujaan yang Sakura maksud adalah musik dan… Sasuke tentunya.

Oh, tolong, Sakura sedang butuh bantuan ketika mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau sebenarnya dari tadi sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran setelah melihat Sakura bermain ponsel.

Sakura tersenyum. "Coba lihat, Sasuke. Di media sosial, ada yang membentuk _fanpage_ SasuSaku karena mereka begitu menyukai penampilan kita. Mereka juga berkomentar tentang keadaan kita saat ini, maksudku kau tahu lah," ujar Sakura sambil mengedikkan mata kanannya.

Sasuke melihat ponsel Sakura yang memuat _fanpage_ tersebut.

Ada sebuah _fanart_ manual yang digambar dengan sangat indah yang menampilkan sosok Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duet di atas panggung. Ada juga _fanart digi_ yang menggambarkan dua wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling bertatapan, hanya terlihat sebelah, menonjolkan ke dua mata mereka yang hanya satu warna.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan adanya _fanpage_ seperti ini?"

"Mengapa harus keberatan? Itu malah hal yang bagus untuk meningkatkan permainan kita. Kita juga bisa lebih dikenal oleh masyarakat luas."

Sasuke merasa tersanjung mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura.

"Lihatlah kolom komentar, ada hal menarik di situ," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menggeser ke bawah, lalu menekan simbol kotak percakapan.

 **.**

 **Flower33**

Ah, mereka so sweet sekali : )

 **Akurelapadamu91**

Bener2 psangn duet maut deh!

 **Rantaimuarakasih65**

Q mau dong ngundang SasuSaku ke acra ultahq. Kyaaaaaaaa! Snangnya klo sampe trjdy *plakk / trllu ngarep* : D

 **Pagarcinta40**

Haduuuh, ni fp jdy rme bgitz yy, jjk ah

 **Caramel001**

Semga mmg brjdoh. Amiiiin

 **Seribumawar**

Min, up video.x yg hri ini dong. Please, coz hri ini gk smpet dtg ke GLC : (

 **Anna8**

Slh stu pair duet fav.q nih :")

 **Salsaimuetzbangeutz**

Ganbatte gmbr fanartnya : )

 **Cameraaction**

SasuSaku kakkoiiiii

.

Masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar yang ada, tapi netra _emerald_ Sasuke terhenti pada sebuah nama yang dibawahnya ada banyak balasan komentarnya, yakni si admin.

 **Penguin**

Q sampai pxa jlukn baru buat mrka / Admin bro

 **Gantengantengaul**

Apaan senpai? *kepo abiz*

 **Penguin**

Tapi jngan heboh yy, q emng lg lebay

 **Gantengantengaul**

Lah, malh gk

 **Penguin**

Ini nih, Miss Glasses jluknxa

 **Gantengantengaul**

Maksudnya apaan, Min? *kepo kuadrat*

 **Penguin**

Aku ngsih mrka jlukan it krn mrka kyk sepasang kacamata gtu

 **Gantengantengaul**

Emng artxa Miss Glasses bknx Gadis Kacamata atau Bu Kacamata ya min? kan jlukanxa bwt mrka brdua, kalo Cuma bwt Sakura emang pas, tpy mask Sasuke jg jlukn Miss Glasses sih? Ap ini cma byangan2 q aj yy,,,gomen, otakq rada konslet, hehehe

 **Penguin**

Ya emng sih. Tapi maksud mimin Miss Glasses it artxa Kacamata Kerinduan. Kata "Miss"-nya artx Kerinduan bkannxa Bu ato Gadis, kena tipu lah kmu..wkwkwk

 **Gantengantengaul**

Wkwkwk,, tpy mksdxa Miss Glasses apaan min, rada garing gtu kalo mnrutq. Mnrutq loh ini

 **Penguin**

Maksud mimin ngasih jlukan Miss Glasses ke mreka berdua itu, kan masing2 dari mereka itu hanya punya satu mata, dan akan saling melengkapi jika mereka berdua bersama, jadi harapan mimin ngasih julukan itu karena kalau mereka nggak lagi bersama, mereka punya pemersatu untuk mengobati kangen dan rindu, hahahaha silahkan deh tertawa sepuasnya

 **Gantengantengaul**

Ah, mimin. Jdy terhura q, eh terharuuu. Semoga mmg bgtu ke depannya. Semangat SasuSaku!

 **.**

Sasuke yang selesai membaca komentar itu tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya julukan si Admin itu sangat tepat, Sakura. Aku suka."

"Ya, aku juga. Dan untung hanya Miss Glasses dan bukan Miss Jackward," kata Sakura sambil lalu.

Alis Sasuke bertaut karena sedikit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Beruntung kita mendapat julukan Miss Glasses dan bukan Miss Jackward, karena Miss Jackward itu termasuk salah satu anggota bajak laut 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _And the time, oh I please, don't stop in laziness_

 _Bring my soul on your town_

 _This feel is not down_

 _Listened the melody that never completed_

 _I want walking in your arm_

 _With my beloved music_

 _Our eye are not only stick_

 _Not also make you sick_

' _Cause I want to singing_

 _Speak the word is not ringing_

 _Put your hand on my skin_

 _More, more, more love music again_

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
